Truly Blind
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: I only wanted one thing. And that was for people to see passed my blindness. But it’s the people who can’t do this who are truly blind. Takes place after “Tales of Ba Sing Sei”. RR


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Avatar

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Avatar. They belong to Nickelodeon.

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I wrote this story because Katara and Toph's tale was one I related to the most. I remember what it was like to be teased for being visually impaired. It wasn't fun and it wasn't right. But like Toph, I also know who I am and I don't need anyone's approval. I hope everyone likes this story!

"Truly Blind"

I sighed as Katara and I walked along the streets of Ba Sing Sei. It had been barely an hour since those kids had made fun of me and even though we had given them an elemental telling off, something inside me still hurt.

"Toph?" Katara asked, sensing something was wrong. "Toph, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, not wanting Katara to know how torn I felt inside.

I had been picked on since I had started going to tournaments for being blind and I tried not to let it get to me. I would act like nothing was wrong on the outside, while inside, I would be broken by their hurtful words.

"Toph, come on," Katara said, putting her arm around me, "you know you can talk to me about anything.:

I nodded as a few tears coursed down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away before Katara noticed, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Toph, come here." Katara said softly. She took me in to her arms and gave me a hug that was full of sisterly love and compassion. "Shh, shh, it's okay. I know it hurt, I know. It's okay. I'm right here. It's all right." Katara started stroking my hair and rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

I let her hold me, feeling safe for the first time since we reached Ba Sing Sei.

As I took a deep breath to calm down, I let out a sob and leaned into Katara's shoulder. I had been holding my feelings in for an hour and I knew I had to let them out sometime.

"That's it," Katara encouraged, still stroking my hair. "It's all right, Toph. It's okay."

After about ten minutes, I finally calmed down enough to talk.

"They're the blind ones!" I declared, my voice tearful, but steady at the same time. "They're the ones who are truly blind!"

"I know," Katara said, understanding what I was talking about. "You're right about that."

"They're the ones who have the problem. But it's just that…just once, I would really like it if people would just see me for me and not as someone who's blind. I've wanted that my whole life, or ever since I was eight. I wanted people to look at me and want to get to know me for me. And not be afraid to

get to know me because I'm blind. Being blind isn't a disease! You can't catch it! And it's not a crime either! I'm no different from anyone else!"

I took a deep breath and went on with my rant.

"When I was younger, I used to sit outside and listen to some of the kids in my neighborhood playing together. I wanted to join in with them so badly, but I knew I would never be able to. When I asked them if I could play one day, they said no because it wasn't a game a blind person could play. I remember crying myself to sleep that night, thinking there was something wrong with me. It wasn't' a good feeling! I hated feeling that way! All I wanted was a friend and I couldn't even have that! It's ironic that my blindness didn't prevent me from seeing, but prevented

other people from truly seeing me for who I am. And I hate that people get their fun from hurting other people! It's not fair!"

Katara nodded and hugged me close.

"I know, kiddo. I know it's not. Believe me, I know. And I love you for you. I love you for who you are inside. You're a part of our family and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I nodded, feeling a little bit better.

A few minutes of silence had passed between us before I broke it.

"Tara, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Katara replied, planting a loving kiss on my cheek.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

Katara was silent for a long time before she answered my question.

"Well, I see a sweet, determined young lady who wont' let anyone or anything get the better of her."

I smiled.

"Is that what you really think of me?" I asked, feeling a little insecure.

"No. It's what I know you are inside. And you know what else?"

I shook my head.

"It's their loss, not yours."

I thought about this for a moment and a small smile spread across my face. Katara was right as rain.

"You're right," I said, calming down considerably. "You're absolutely right, Tara."

Katara grinned down at me and gave me a hug.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked, her tone hopeful.

I nodded.

"Thanks to you, sis."

"Aw, no problem, kiddo. I love you. And if anyone messes with you, they mess with me."

I laughed a little as I followed Katara to get something to eat.

And as we walked down the street, I smiled to myself. Katara was right. It was their loss, not mine. And as far as I was concerned, they were the ones who were truly blind.

THE END


End file.
